Abstract Problem
by Spica M
Summary: Los pensamientos de Regulus Black en su transcurso en el lado oscuro hasta su inminente fin, fueron abstractos. Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, las palabras con negrita son de las canciones del grupo japonés Ali Project y los personajes son de J.K.R.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Esta historia tiene un leve WI (¿Y si Orión hubiera muerto antes que Regulus?)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Abstract Problem<strong>

Para Regulus Arcturus Black el lado oscuro era muchas cosas, cada una de las personas que conocía tenía sus distintas opiniones sobre este lado, especialmente sobre Voldemort.

— **Si te vuelves inútil fácilmente serás eliminado**—era lo que le dijo su prima Bellatrix una vez que había preguntado acerca del lado oscuro, aunque Regulus sabía que debía tener en cuenta que Bella había sido la alumna del señor oscuro y ella veía todo desde una perspectiva diferente.

Le había ayudado muy poco, solo le había dado miedo, le había infundido terror de ser eliminado si no hacia bien las cosas, pero luego tuvo que descartarlo cuando escucho que estaba celosa de que alguien pudiera quitarle su puesto como la mejor mortífaga del señor oscuro

— **Simplemente debes estar callado y ofrecer tu brazo—**era lo que le había dicho su otra prima, Narcissa cuando le había preguntado, ella iba a casarse con Malfoy y según sabia, ella solo estaba al margen de la situación por el bien de todos, afortunadamente ella era casi neutral para Regulus.

El que ella este casada con la mano derecha del señor oscuro le daba el acceso a evitar la marca tenebrosa, ya que el señor oscuro asumiría que ella le era fiel por estar casada a Lucius, para Regulus, eso era simplemente una de las formas más Slytherin de actuar por parte de Narcissa.

— **A lo largo del camino que desees caminar hay una catástrofe rojiza**—dijo Andrómeda, su prima eliminada del tapiz Black por casarse con Tonks, ella era prácticamente una mujer del lado neutral que estaba casada con el objetivo a eliminar de Voldemort, y en parte tenía razón, Regulus había pasado mucho tiempo reflexionando lo que dijo ella. Al unirse a los mortífagos, él sabía que iba a matar gente y que el camino iba a ser duro, pero también creía en el ideal, bueno, solo un poco.

No creía que los sangre sucias fueran tan malos, solo creía que la idea de cambiar el mundo mágico y el hacer legales a las artes oscuras estaban bien, pero actualmente, en medio de la guerra, estaba inseguro, todo estaba yendo muy diferente ahora y todos habían asumido que por ser un Black debía ser un mortífago. Que suerte tiene Sirius al tenerlo todo fácil.

**~AP~**

— **Todo es transitorio en este mundo cambiante**—se dijo a sí mismo el día del funeral de su padre, esa era la frase en la tumba de él cuando lo enterraron. Al mirar la lápida, recordó que su padre era un mortífago original.

El había creído en el ideal de Voldemort, había creído en el hombre antes de ser el monstruo, no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero los mortífagos originales se habían dejado llevar por el buen rostro, las bonitas palabras y las promesas hechas por un hombre del que no sabían mucho y Regulus se hallaba dudando de nuevo.

— **Vive apasionadamente mientras puedas**—le dijo su hermano Sirius el día del funeral, ese día Regulus le conto a Sirius sobre unirse al lado oscuro y él le respondió eso, Regulus no sabía que pensar realmente, su hermano le decía que si o que no, era incierto para Regulus hasta que se entero que su hermano se convirtió en miembro de la orden del fénix.

Ahora era el enemigo de su hermano, no sabía cómo se sentía respecto a ello, solo sabía que no quería saber nada de su hermano, que lo había abandonado, como lo hizo hace tantos años cuando se fue de casa, siempre huyendo, siempre dejándolo solo y con toda la carga, ahora le dejaba toda la carga de ser el Black del lado oscuro a él.

— **Nadie puede cambiar el destino que está decidido**—era la única frase del gran discurso de Voldemort que Regulus recordaba que dijo en honor a su padre, uno de los mortífagos originales, uno de los primeros miembros del círculo interno.

Regulus imagino que debería sentirse mal porque haya muerto, pero al parecer solo se sentía mal por perder un peón más, lo que hacía a Regulus dudar cada vez mas de unirse a los mortífagos, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

**~AP~**

—la decisión de todos los mortífagos, Regulus, es la elección: **La máscara demoniaca o el semblante sonriente** si haces lo que nuestro señor oscuro te dice, usaras la máscara demoniaca, en cambio, si eres útil en otro aspecto tomaras el semblante sonriente, todo es dependiendo de tu utilidad—le había explicado Lucius cuando Regulus acepto la marca oscura y su brazo dolía.

—pero te advierto algo, Regulus, estamos en lo peor de la guerra, estamos en la cúspide del dolor y más que nada, **en estos días de esclavitud no hay verdadera libertad bajo el telón de un dios sin corazón**—dijo Severus con semblante oscuro y tenue, al parecer se había unido en un momento en el que deseaba destruir a todos y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo al saber que la mujer que amaba estaba en el lado opuesto de la guerra.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer? Juramos lealtad—pregunto Regulus y los hombres se miraron entre ellos.

—el señor oscuro tiene formas de mantenerse inmortal, el señor oscuro tiene formas de saberlo todo, cuando lo sepas **por favor destrúyelo**—dijo Lucius Malfoy abandonando el lugar rápidamente sin decir más.

—como te dijo Lucius, te diré por mi parte que tengas cuidado,** aun cuando entras en una trampa imprevista** debes mantenerte como un mortífago leal, aun cuando termines muerto en el frente, recuerda que somos mortífagos primero que nada y la traición se paga con la muerte—declaro Severus siguiendo a Lucius por la misma puerta.

**~AP~**

Regulus lo hizo, le pidió a Kreacher, a quien el señor oscuro iba a dejar morir, que lo llevara el lugar donde ha guardado una parte de su alma o vida.

— **Yo no dejare atrás ningún pecado**—se dijo mientras tomaba aquella poción para obtener el guardapelo de Slytherin que había en el fondo mientras Kreacher lo sujetaba.

—** ¿Qué será de mí cuando lo encuentre?—**se preguntó cuándo tomó el guardapelo y lo miraba unos momentos antes de cambiarlo por la copia.

— **Mi cuerpo sigue quemándose—**jadeaba pesadamente, la poción había tenido más efectos de los que imagino, se sentía agotado, debilitado, no se imaginaba a nadie más que pasara por este calvario.

No deseaba seguir, solo quería que acabara, solo quería morir, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía una misión moral que cumplir, si esto ayudaba a alguien en un futuro, pues le deseaba la mayor de las suertes, porque no quisiera que alguien más pasara esto, mucho menos por nada.

— **Sosteniendo tu propio testamento**—decía la voz lejana para Regulus, ¿Por qué se imaginaba al señor oscuro aquí mismo?

Tal vez al fin la poción llego a su cabeza, estaba alucinando, era imposible que el relicario que tenía en las manos hablara, su magia oscura no era tan grande como para hacer hablar a algo inanimado, pero ¿Qué sabia él? Que el señor oscuro hizo algo con ese relicario y era importante, nada más.

— **Yo no permitiré a nadie más tenerlo**—refuto Regulus a la voz en su mente antes de entregarle el guardapelo a Kreacher con las ordenes claras y precisas de dejarlo ahí.

Cuando vio a Kreacher desaparecer de la cueva, Regulus se arrastró hacia la orilla de aquella pequeña isla en donde había terminado varado, los inferís estaban listos para darse un festín con su cuerpo, solo tenía una opción, alertar al señor oscuro y que él lo asesine, pero esa no sería una opción, no tenía fuerzas para nada.

"**La serpiente de la tentación, tócala, apuñálala, quiero investigar en el fondo de la oscuridad**" pensó amargamente mientras miro a los inferís acercarse a él.

El último pensamiento de Regulus Arcturus Black al borde de la muerte fue si su hermano estaría viviendo apasionadamente como le había dicho.

* * *

><p>Bueno, las canciones que se usaron en este fanfic fueron:<p>

_Si te vuelves inútil fácilmente seras eliminado_

_Vive apasionadamente mientras puedas_

_Nadie puede cambiar el destino que esta decidido_

_En estos días de esclavitud no hay verdadera libertad bajo el telon de un dios sin corazón_

_La serpiente de la tentación, tócala, apuñálala, quiero investigar en el fondo de la oscuridad_

Mirai no Eve-Ali Project

_Aun cuando entras en una trampa imprevista_

_Simplemente debes estar callado y ofrecer tu brazo_

_A lo largo del camino que desees caminar hay una catástrofe rojiza_

_Por favor__ destruyelo_

God Diva-Ali Project

_Todo es transitorio en este mundo cambiante_

_Yo no dejare atrás ningún pecado_

_La mascara demoníaca o el semblante sonriente_

_¿Qué será de mi cuando lo encuentre?_

_Mi cuerpo sigue quemándose_

Ashura Hime-Ali Project

En fin, gracias por leer


End file.
